My so boring life
by VampQueen22
Summary: Elena Petrova wanted a happy life,a good husband and a good life...But all of them changed when she met the nightmare himself.She had been running from him and her happiness,centuries now.She decided to take charge of her life and find the one she loves
1. Meet Miss Petrova

EPOV

1492,Bulgaria

"Elenaaaa!Hurry Up!"Mama called from the living room "I'm coming Mama!"Elena said She had to look beautiful in the dance tonight.  
She had her hair curled,up in a ease bun and a few curls was framing her eyes was looking bigger,even more doe-like and had decided to wore a deep green dress who gave her body more curves and made her look more grown up...Who was kidding?  
AAAAAHHHHHHH!She couldn't believe that she had tried so much and she had done nothing!  
Elena felt tears filling her eyes and flowing over her one minute or two she was curled in a ball on the floor,shaking so hard that she couldn't see anything.  
"Elena!Why are you taking so-"Her mother started to say but she walked in her daughter curled in ball in the middle of the floor,crying and shaking."What is it,dear?Why are you crying,?"  
"I can't Mama!I can not go.I am afraid of what will happen!Papa want me to marry soon!And I want it,too!But what if he is not good!What if he disrespect me like Alexander did to Konstantina!"  
"SSSHHhhhsss!Elena don't think like that!You are beautiful,smart and are everything that a man could ever wanted!"  
Elena turn to look at her mother,with red,puffy eyes,her hair messy and her nose a bright,red colour."You think so?"she asked quietly as she was rubbing her eyes to shake away the remains of her tears "Of course,honey!Now let's fix what you did and go to back to your will be lucky if he don't kill us!"her Mother joked "Yeah"she agreed while stading still as her Mama worked on her **************  
"Of course you will be late!What can females do apart from running late!What will the people think of us"her Papa grumped as the carriage was heading for the Mikaelson Ball.  
"Papa?"Elena interrupted Mr. Petrova"What kind of people are the Mikaelsons?"  
"I heard that they are one of the most awful and aggresive families of the town they moved from and they will be no exception now,my darling"he said with a hateful tone "If you don't like them why are we going to their Ball,Papa?"she wondered,with an innocent face placed on her face.  
Her Papa laughed at her straightness but ansered with a serious face"Sometimes we have to do some things we are not going to like,?*,but we just have to do my words, them"  
Elena was so focused on her Papa that she was surprises her when the doors opened and unveiled a breathtaking was so big that she had to cock her head back to see the top of the was painted in a magnificent soft red colour and in some points with a intense scarlet colour.  
"It's a smashing house that's for sure"Mama submitted Once we were at the main entrance we saw one of our kind was drop dead ,dark-skinned,muscled.  
Whoever he was talking to,suddenly,disappeared so my father took the change and started heading to him.I was watching him carefully,for some reason I didn't trust him enough to be close.  
He saw us walking to him and he from the expressionless and smiley face had gone to a face full of surprise and shook it off easily,though...  
"Good evening,Mr. Petrova,Mrs. Petrova"he said calmly"This is your lovely daughter,I assume?"  
"Good evening Mr. course this is Elena"Papa said proudly "Hello Miss name is Elijah"he said with a respectfull tone "Hello Elijah...You have a lovely home"she said,blushing "Mr. Petrova!"a voice behind them shouted "I guess that's my sign to care of my baby girl Elijah,won't you?"Papa joked "Of course I will,sir"he said with an so innocent tone "That's what I thought!"Papa answered before turning to his friends.  
Elena and Elijah were just stading there watching the couples dancing and laughing "How about a walk?"Elijah suddenly spoke up Elena looked at him curious"I would love to"she finally answered Like a true gentleman he offered her his was just looking at it.  
"I don't bite"he said with an amussing smile "I am sure you aren't Mr. Mikaelson"she told him while she sliddedher her hand in his "So,Why are you decided to move into this awful,little village?"she joked "I don't really know...It seemed nice and peaceful but I start to thing it wasn't the right choice anymore"  
"Why not?"Elena asked curious "It's nothing,dear,curious Elena"Elijah said playfull She blushed a deep On,Elena!Don't show emotions!Be distant but lovable!The lessons with Mrs. Samantha had a result,FINALLY!  
"I am not curious Mr. 's not quite polite to even refered to a woman like that"She said with an expressionless face She started to walking away but Elijah catch up easy.  
"I am truly sorry,Miss Petrova"he said with such honesty in his thought she didn't see honesty in people very could be good as much as that very time she didn't see evil in that man,she was seeing modest,sadness,selflessness and kindness...She made her decision!  
"I am not Miss friends call me Elena"she said with a smiley face,full of forgiviness "Elena...Can i considered as a friend of yours?"  
"Of course,Mr. now and on I consider you as my friend"she answered with a polite smill "Call me Elijah"he simply told her Then he started to showing her his endless collection of flowers... *************************

"I love this dish too!"Elena exclaimed "We have a lot in common!"Elijah his expression changed,he seemed uncomfortable and nervous "What's wrong,Elijah?"she asked worried "Nothing!Let's take an another walk,shall we?"he asked as he was heading outside with elena right behind him "Why are you in such a hurry?"A voice called from behind them Behind the closed door appeared a it come nearer to Elijah and her,Elena understood that the figure was a man.  
He was taller than skin was pale and his gold locks looked even more was stading across them and Elena saw a pair of brethtaking electric blue eyes,a smile that any man and any woman would kill was staring at him,taken aback from his beauty.  
"Tatia"he whispered "My name is Elena Petrova"I said with a small smile on my lips "Hello,Elena .I am Klaus"he said with devious smirk.


	2. The Truth

EPOV

One month later...

"You can not catch me!You never will"Elena shooted at Elijah as she was running forward with all of her force,trees were flying around her as she was turning in oddly paths and windings she had never seen in the familiar can I live so near and never find out this paths?she wondered to herself  
Suddenly arms were around her and she was off the ground.  
"AAAAAAAA!"she screamed trying to get away from the steel hug she was into  
"Relax,Elena!It's just me!"Elijah said amused as he was setting her down  
"A cough,A 'hey i am here',would have done better work than sneaking up on me"Elena said,trying to take log breaths to calm down  
"I...'m...very...sorry!"Elijah managed to choke he couldn't hold his laughter anymore so he let it soon as Elena heard his laughter blushed like crazy but joined in soon.  
"Elena there is something I am meant to tell you for a little while...I want you to listen,okay?"he told me slowly like I was a little kid

Whatever he was going to tell me was serious,I felt it, so I didn't dare to speal.I nodded.  
"Good...But I am sure as soon as I tell you,you will run so I have to "  
Suddenly he was in front of me and had a weird expression on his face,his eyes was looking into mine not in a romantic way nor a threaten way either...I couldn't understand ANYTHING!  
"I want you to stay still while I am telling you my story,will you?"he asked  
Out of nowhere my voice speak as it had her own will"Yes"  
"Good"he repeated  
I tried to move but my legs stayed where they where.I looked them with horror and then I looked at my 'friend' as he was watching was crossing my mind...He was going to kill me?Let me starve to death?Burn me?WHY?!What did I do to make him angry?  
"LET ME GOOOOOOO!"I screamed"I thought you were my friend!"  
"I am and that's why we are here now because I consider you as friend"he explained  
"And that's what friends do?!Killing each other!"I spat as hateful I could  
"I am not going to kill you.I am a man of my word,Elena.I make a deal,I keep a deal"  
"So what's the 'deal',Elijah?"she asked with her voice full of sarcasm  
"Elena...I am not human"he finally said  
She just sat there listening.  
"You don't have anything to say?"he asked  
"No,go on"she said"I mean you made me stay motionless with a few words,and if you wanted me dead you could have killed me a long time ago so go on.I want to know"  
"Okay"he said still surprised by my reaction"My brother and I were born in the 10th were a happy family,it wasn't just Niklaus and I,we were six siblings.I had 3 younger brothers,except Klaus and a younger were the perfect family,the one you would look up to,we were fighting,of course but we were pleasant with what we were living in a village full of werewolves-"  
"W-w-werewolves?"Elena asked feeling dizzy"It's impossible"  
"No dear it isn't."he smiled with kindness in his glance"Were was I before you interrupt me?AAahh,I was telling about the place we were and Werewolves had a deal,as long as the werewolves didn't hurt the humans they would do the was like that...Every full moon they changed into wolves and we had to hide underground in order to not get catch.A morning after a full moon,Niklaus came out of the woods holding my younger brother's corpse in his mother broke down seeing him like ,Niklaus,Rebekah and I comfort her but she couldn't just forget can not forget something like that."His voice broke a little  
"I am sorry"Elena said  
"It was a long time ago,Elena"he said with sadness in his voice  
"I know that but I,also,know to lose a member of your family is painful,so I am sorry of your lost"she said with honesty  
"Yes it is."he said looking a moment he pulled himself together "At that moment I was in love with an incredible,beautiful woman.I was completely in love in her but,sadly,so was were fighting over her,we didn't care about who was going to get hurt or what we were doing,we just wanted Niklaus and I was fighting,my mother was desperate to save us from the 'evil' as she called it so she prepared a spell to make sure that it would make us immortal,strong and fast so she used The Immortality Spell to make us what we are now,monsters."  
"Don't say that"she spoke softly  
"It's okay,Elena.I know what I...I was telling you about my prepare it along with my father,of filled our glasses blood,my love's blood "He said uneasily as his mind flew to those horrible memories.

He couldn't let the pain show up but he felt the familiar sting in his heart."We didn't released it until it was too was gone and I couldn't bring we fight for ourselves and those we loved.I did terrible things,I want to do something good for a chance,so I decided to save you"he finished  
"Save me from what?What is after me?TELL ME ELIJAH!I have to save my family!"She yelled at him,desperate the love and the sadness was one of the thousands emotion on her face.  
"Remember what I told?Your blood too,she was your ancestor,it was her blood that bound the spell,it is yours that unbound it that's why he is hunting you...And he will do everything to get you"  
She was sitting there listening what he was saying,she had a very bad feeling about that.  
"Elena I know you will hate me for what I am going to do but I don't have another choice you understand?ELENA?!"  
"You are going to kill me"she spoke softly  
"No I am not going to kill you,I am going to turn you"  
"To a monster,right?"  
"Yeah"  
Then she couldn't hold her tears back cried and cried,until she felt two hands touching moment she knew two things,first he was done talking and she had her chance to run away and secondly it was going to be useless but she had to.  
She turned away from her ex-friend and started running like a mad forest was dark and she didn't known were she was stepping so she fell several times,she tried again and again but she come up with a better idea when you cannot run,hide she learned that from her childhood remembered when she was little,her friends and her were playing 'TAG' she was hiding to a very small place every time and every time no one was able to find her.  
She looked around and found a small hollow into a rotted would do!she thought  
She stayed there for was tired,hungry and frightened but she didn't dare to some time she began to feel sleepy,she got more cosy in the rotted hollow and prepared herself to embrace the last thing she remembered was heavy footsteps coming towards her...  
Something was glittering into the thick light...  
Hair...Golden hair and a devious laugh...  
Niklaus...  
And then,finally,she slided into the darkness

I am sorry I didn't write in so long time but I am here now  
I do not own Vampire Diaries  
PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Review or Follow or DON'T!I don't care and I love IT!333


End file.
